sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Rambo: The Video Game
|NA|April 29, 2014 (PC, PS3)}} | genre = Rail shooter | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | director = Craig Lewis, Will Curley | producer = Piotr Latocha Mariusz Sajak | designer = | programmer = Jakub Lisinski | artist = | writer = | composer = Jakub Gawlina }} Rambo: The Video Game is an arcade rail shooter video game developed by Polish Studio Teyon and published by Reef Entertainment. The game is based on the ''Rambo'' film series and puts the player in the role of John Rambo. First Blood, First Blood Part II and Rambo III form the basis for the gameplay as Rambo journeys through scenes from each of the three films. A teaser trailer was released by Machinima, containing montages from the films. The game was originally set to release in winter 2013, but was eventually delayed to early 2014. Gameplay In the game, players assume the role of John Rambo as he plays out scenes from the first three Rambo films: First Blood, Rambo: First Blood Part II, and Rambo III. The mechanics of the game include stealth, demolition, and fighting off enemies using knives and guns using a cover system to avoid taking fire, and the player being moved through the environment by a rail shooter engine. The game also includes destructible terrain and rag-doll physics for animating characters. Development Reef Entertainment acquired video game development and publishing rights in August 2011 to the ''Rambo'' film series from the rights holder StudioCanal. As of August 2011, the three Rambo series films had grossed over $600 million USD. The publisher said the purchase was fueled by the 2008 ''Rambo'''s success and by the scheduled release of the action film The Expendables 2, starring Sylvester Stallone. They stated that they planned to use the rights as a launching pad for the company. In August 2011 the publisher said a Rambo game would be released at retail in 2012 and would be available on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. Jeffrey Matulef of Eurogamer said on October 5, 2012, that he did not believe the game would see release before the end of the year. That same month Reef Entertainment said it would be out "soon". The Wii and Wii U versions had plans but it was cancelled. Reef Entertainment's commercial director Craig Lewis describes the game as allowing players to "get under the skin of Rambo and wield his iconic weapon-set in battle." The developer used the actors from the film series to provide voices in the game for both John Rambo, played by Sylvester Stallone, and Col. Trautman, played by Richard Crenna. However, the developer did not actually hire the two actors to provide voice work (Crenna died in 2003) but instead contacted the owner of the film series, StudioCanal, and acquired copies of the original voice tapes for the series to use in game. Reception | Edge_PC = 5/10 | EuroG_PC = 5/10 | GI_PC = 4/10 | GMaster_PC = 23% | GSpot_X360 = 6/10 | GTM_PC = 4/10 | GTM_X360 = 4/10 | IGN_PC = 3/10 | IGN_PS3 = 3/10 | IGN_X360 = 3/10 | OPMUK_PS3 = 2/10 | OXMUK_X360 = 2/10 | rev1 = The Escapist | rev1_PC = | rev2 = The Observer | rev2_PC = | rev2_PS3 = | rev2_X360 = | MC_PC = 34/100 | MC_PS3 = 23/100 | MC_X360 = 28/100 }} Rambo: The Video Game received "generally unfavorable reviews" on all platforms according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. Reviews criticized the game for its outdated graphics, rail-shooter gameplay, dialogue that is made up of low quality audio bytes taken from the movie series, inaccurate aiming, overuse of quick-time events, frequent crashing/freezing, poor enemy A.I, and very short length (the main story can be completed in 3 1/2 hours ). IGN said that its on-the-rails game mechanic "feels like an unmitigated waste of time for everybody involved." Destructoid said of the PC version, "even the act of shooting doesn't feel impactful or fun." However, GameSpot said the Xbox 360 version was a "fun, simple rail-shooter." Giant Bomb nominated Rambo for the Worst Game award in 2014. References External links * * Category:2014 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Rambo video games Category:Stealth video games Category:Video games developed in Poland Category:Video games set in Afghanistan Category:Video games set in prison Category:Video games set in Vietnam Category:Video games set in Washington (state) Category:Vietnam War video games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Rail shooters Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games